Collector (Red Dead Online)
Collector is one of the four Specialist Roles in Red Dead Online. Description Collectors are explorers who search for valuable items and natural treasures, amassing collections that can be sold for profit.In Game Description. Collector's Bag To get started as a Collector the player must obtain the Collector's Bag. The standard cost is 15 Gold Bars, while players who had collected all 54 Playing Cards in GTA Online would get the Collector's Bag for free until October 16, 2019.https://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/61114/Red-Dead-Online-Frontier-Pursuits-Out-Now Task Seek out the mysterious travelling saleswoman Madam Nazar to acquire the Collector’s Bag and get started on the path of the Collector. With Madam Nazar's help, you will be able to explore the world finding valuable treasures, whether they’re discarded Tarot cards in abandoned camps, buried treasures unearthed with your trusty shovel, hidden family heirlooms and more.Official Site Description. Collector Skills and Level Rewards * Divination: Learn to sense when near Collectibles. * Pennington Field Shovel: A state-of-the-art shovel specially designed for archaeological digs. * Potential: Learn to detect disturbed earth when using Eagle Eye. * Intuition: Learn to narrow your search area. * Collector Saddle Bag: A unique saddle bag with extra pouches and pockets. * Refined Binoculars: Specialized Binoculars through which dig sites glow from a great distance. * Águila Machete: A classic machete restyled for the use of adventurous and belligerent Collectors. * Metal Detector: An important Collector's tool which can identify Collectibles buried underground. * Equine Assistance: Learn to collect items from horseback. * Horse Lantern: Light the path ahead with a lantern attached to your horse’s breastplate. * Valuables Satchel Upgrade: Store more items in your Valuables Pouch. * Witford Compass: A decorative compass designed to adorn the Gun Belts of budding Collectors. Strategy Leveling in the earlier stages of the Collector Role can prove to be challenging, but the effort pays off in the end. Level Rewards The most important pieces of equipment to obtain as early as possible are the Metal Detector and the Pennington Field Shovel. Both are absolutely necessary for finding more valuable collectibles such as Arrowheads, Lost Jewelry, and Coins, all three of which are typically buried underground, and at times not within a detectable dirt mound that can be seen once the player unlocks the Potential skill. The Refined Binoculars are a variant of normal binoculars which function very similarly to Eagle Eye, but are not necessary for locating collectibles. The Valuables Satchel upgrade is a skill unlocked automatically. Collectibles The general locations of collectibles can be found by purchasing and opening Treasure Maps from Madam Nazar. Unfortunately, only one Treasure Map can be opened at time, and opening a new Treasure Map will cause the originally opened and incomplete one to be disposed of. This can however be circumvented by marking the locations of the collectibles on the world map. As though the Treasure Map will be disposed of, the collectibles will still be located there. Each type of collectible, for the most part, adheres to a pattern of where exactly they can be located within the search zone designated by a Treasure Map. Tarot Cards and Antique Alcohol Bottles can normally be found on certain areas like in or around houses, normally on tables, shelves and wagons. American Wild Flowers and Bird Eggs are found in the wilderness. However, it can be easy to mistake the Flowers as a type of common herb from afar when using Eagle Eye, and two out of the nine flowers, the Agrarita and Blood, can only be found from 10:00 PM to 5:00 AM during an in-game day. Bird Eggs can sometimes be found above trees, and the player should use a varmint rifle to knock it down, using any other weapon that's more powerful could destroy the Egg. Family Heirlooms are normally inside most houses and buildings. They can be found inside wardrobes, chests, and dressers. Arrowheads, Lost Jewelry, and Coins are all typically found buried and will require the Metal Detector and the Shovel to obtain. The faster the Metal Detector beeps, the closer the player is to the collectible. At times, Lost Jewelry can be found hidden inside dead trees in the wilderness, and inside houses, normally in furniture like wardrobes, chests, and even hidden inside chimneys. Profit To gain the most profitability from the collectibles, they must be sold in complete sets rather than individually to Madam Nazar, as selling sets is far more valuable. When getting more than one collectible of it's type, it is still within one's best interests to hold onto it for the sake of completing the collection again. Another thing to be considered when completing collections is the quantity of collectibles in each collection, as that alone will greatly influence the time and effort needed to complete a collection. For example, a complete set of Jewelry Bracelets is less valuable than both the Swords and Pentacles variants of the Tarot Cards. However, there's only a $15.50 difference in value between the Bracelets and Tarot Card sets in question, and there are fourteen collectibles in each Tarot Card set as opposed to the Bracelets total of eight. Collectible Values Gallery red dead online collector.jpg References de:Sammler fr:Collectionneur (Red Dead Online) Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)